narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nuno Hyūga
Nuno Hyūga (日向布, Hyūga Nuno) was a member of the Main Branch of Konohagakure's Hyūga clan that participated in the Second Shinobi World War. Background During her time in the Academy, Nuno was placed in an intense and brutal training program by her parents, and as a result, she learned many of her clans high level techniques and Earth Release before graduating. Because of this training, Nuno developed deep-rooted fear of her father and mother. After graduating the Academy, Nuno was placed on a team with Suzume Uchiha and Seidō Sarutobi with Inoran Yamanaka as their sensei. Nuno and the rest of her team would later be sent to participate in the Second Shinobi World War around the same time as Team Cho Li. During Team Inoran's first mission during the war, Seidō and Inoran were killed by Mizo of Amegakure, however Nuno managed to escape and returned to Konoha. Not long after returning to Konoha, Nuno along with Suzume were placed on a team with Satori Aburame and Akari Kazeshima with Matsuo Suzumoto as her new sensei. Personality Nuno has been described as polite, thoughtful, kind and not having a mean bone in her body. One of her most noticeable traits is her desire to help people and often spends her time helping those in need. Unlike her teammate Suzume, Nuno does not anger easily and will often try to find a peaceful solution to conflicts, but is willing to use force if she has no other choice. Nuno was also very close to her teammates, but especially with Inoran, seeing her as a mother figure and would often cry when she remembered her and her death. She has also been shown to have a crush on Kotarō and often tries to do nice things for him. From the time she first met Suzume in the Academy, she considered her a friend. She would often try to help Suzume when she was having trouble with her classwork and helped comfort her when Seidō was killed. Due to the intense training that she was put through when she was younger, Nuno has a deep-rooted fear of her father and mother and tries to avoid them whenever possible to the extent that she will stay at her teammates houses for a few days just so that she won't have to see them. While not particularly close to her cousin Kirito, she did care about him and was visibly saddened by his death. Appearance Nuno had long brown hair that reached her upper back and had two bangs, one larger one that came down the right side of her face and a smaller one that came down the left side of her face. Like the rest of her clan, she is fair skinned and possess the famed Byakugan, which when activated, stimulates the veins and arteries immediately around her eyes to protrude more prominently. Nuno wore a blue forehead protector worn on her forehead and wore a white, loose fitting robe with black edges on it. She also wore a necklace with alternating black and white beads. Nuno also tended to have a warm and happy facial expression. Abilities Dōjutsu Byakugan As a member of the Hyūga clan, Nuno possessed the Byakugan, a dōjutsu kekkei genkai which granted her a near-360° vision, along with x-ray vision, and the ability to see chakra networks, amongst other things. The Byakugan however, does have a small blind spot located at the third upper thoracic vertebrae. As a genin Nuno's Byakugan had an immediate range of 50 meters, but if needed she could extend this range to 75 meters and if she pushed it, Nuno could extend the range to 100 meters. Taijutsu As a member of the Hyūga clan, Nuno has been shown to specialize in close-range taijutsu. Like most of her clan, Nuno's fighting style was the Gentle Fist, which takes advantage of the Byakugan's insight into people's chakra pathway system. Gentle Fist allows for severe internal trauma with minimal external force as it relies on surgical injection of chakra into an opponent's chakra pathway system. Nuno's style of Gentle Fist involved injecting her chakra into her opponent's vital organs, allowing her to either shut them down, or cause them to burst, depending on how much chakra she put into them. She could also knock out opponents if she struck the right place. Due to the Second Shinobi World War, Nuno learned many of her clan's techniques at an incredibly fast rate. Offensive wise Nuno is capable of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms to rapidly strike an enemy's tenketsu in order to make it difficult for them to move or use their chakra. She also learned the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm, which allowed her to expel chakra from her palms in order to reach an opponent who is beyond her physical reach. Her most powerful technique was the Eight Trigrams Mountain Destroyer, which is makes her capable of breaking bones with a single strike. Nature Transformation Nuno was capable of performing Earth Release along with Yang Release. Her skills with Earth Release allows her to move unnoticed underground or to bombard opponents with large shards of stone. Status Story Team Training Arc While training with the rest of the newly formed Team Matsuo, Nuno gets caught in Team Cho Li's attack that got out of hand. While Satori is trying to calm down Akari, Nuno stops Suzume from saying anything too mean. After accepting Team Cho Li's appology, Nuno stares at Kotarō for a few seconds before they leave. Nuno and her teammates then resume practicing their Lightning Formation. Starting from the beginning on training dummies, Akari uses her Vibration Emission, followed by Nuno herself using the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms and Satori using Spindle Formation. Lastly Suzume uses her Fire Release: Flame Sparrow Technique. The four of them pleased with the results decided that that will be the first formation in their Lightning Formation. Later she witness Suzume and Kotarō arguing only for Suzume to place him under a genjutsu. Horrified that Suzume went too far she rushes towards her to make her stop only for Suzume to end the genjutsu and try to apologize to Kotarō. She once again reacts with horror once Kotarō attacks Suzume and unable to decide who to help, knocks out both of them with her Gentle Fist before either seriously injure each other. A few days after Kotarō's altercation with Suzume, the members of Team Cho Li and Matsuo are brought together with Kotarō and Suzume having to explain what happened. Because the two teams have had trouble getting along, Cho Li and Matsuo come up with a plan to get them to cooperate. Later that day, the two teams meet up again and Cho Li explains that they have a new "mission". She describes the mission as finding a weapon hidden somewhere in the village that "only the best" among them could wield. When the others begin to dispute who was the best, Matsuo assigns the team into pairs. Nuno is assigned Takeo as her partner while Akari, Satori and Suzume are assigned Kotarō, Seina and Saya as their partners respectively. While Kotarō and Akari voice their objections, Nuno wonders what kind of person Takeo is. The four pairs then sent off into the village to look for the weapon. While searching, Nuno and Takeo get to know each other by asking questions about their abilities and teammates. During their conversation, she apologizes for Suzume's outburst a few days earlier, stating that she hasn't been taking the death of their previous teammate well. Moving on to happier topics, she asks what kind of hobbies Kotarō has, causing Takeo to realize that she has a crush on Kotarō. Shortly after their talk, both realize where the weapon is most likely to be, the Hokage Mountain. The two find a cave and decide to rest before entering. After resting for a while, they are joined by the other three teams and they all enter the cave together. While exploring the cave, the four groups run into a bear. Kotarō attempts a to scare it off, but Akari grows impatient and lashes out at it instead. This only served to anger the bear, and it attacked. Nuno watches as Saya stepped up to use genjutsu on it, but with her style of genjutsu, she could not completely deter the bear. This left Suzume, whose offensive form of genjutsu manages to scare the bear off. The four groups continue on, but come to a dead end. When Satori finds markings on the walls, he shares his findings through a riddle, Nuno thinks about it, but is unable to decipher the riddle. Seina figures out the answer to Satori's riddle, stating that it was a compass. Nuno then positions herself at one of the eight markings on the wall, she pushes a button on the symbol at the same time as the others, causing a trapdoor to open in the center of the room. After descending, Nuno and Takeo remember that they were competing with the other groups, Nuno makes a mad dash down the hallway with Takeo not far behind her. Once at the goal, the four groups find a gigantic guan-dao sitting on a massive pedestal. They run over to be the first to seize the weapon, but are unable to lift it. The weapon was so heavy that none of the pairs could pick it up, much less take it back to their teachers. Nuno and Takeo suggested that the work together to carry it up. With the strength of all eight of them, they would be able to accomplish the task. Once back outside, they were greeted by Matsuo and Cho Li, who praised the group for accomplishing the task, only for some of them to ask who was the best among them. Cho Li states that none of them was the best because it took the skills for each person to reach the goal and to seize it. Matsuo said they had been watching the pairs search. She noted that Nuno and Takeo, the two who were friendly towards each other from the start, managed to find the location first. They would need to work together with others if they hoped to accomplish anything, even if they weren't a part of their actual team. It was something, they were told, that would be important to remember when the heat of battle separates them from their normal teammates. The groups then left for the day to get some rest, thinking on the words of their teachers. After their "treasure hunt", Nuno attempts to ask Kotarō to dinner with her, but does not manage to work up the courage to do so. Redeployment Arc One week after Team Cho Li and Team Matsuo’s “treasure hunt”, Nuno runs into Kotarō walking around Konoha late at night. The two begin to talk with Kotarō saying that he and his team are being deployed to Amegakure the next day. Surprised at this, Nuno decides to reveal her crush on him, but before she can, her father Hageshī finds them and yells at her to come home and to finish her evening training. Seeing that Kotarō is going to confront her father, she begs him to not as she leaves. Trivia * According to the databook(s): **Nuno's hobby was keeping exotic bonsai. **Nuno didn't wish to fight anybody in particular. **Nuno's favorite food was anything with poultry in it. Her least favorite was seafood. **Nuno's favorite phrase was "Even the nicest people have their limits" (でも素敵な人々は限界があります, Demo sutekina hitobito wa genkai ga arimasu). Quotes * (To Suzume) "Can I stay at your place tonight? I don't want to go home to my parents tonight." * (To Akari) "Akari, if you ever need any help from me, ask and i'll go out of my way to help you." * (To Takeo) "Whenever I go into battle, I'm terrified. But, what i'm more afraid of is my teammates getting hurt or killed because of my inaction. I won't let what happened to Seidō happen to any of my teammates again." References * The picture was made in Rinmaru Games's Anime Mega Avatar Creator: http://www.rinmarugames.com/game/?game_id=421. Category:DRAFT